rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tales From the Citadel/Gallery
Screenshots The players s3e7 pumped up.png s3e7 asking for donations.png s3e7 Rick K-99 and Morty.png s3e7 defensive morty.png s3e7 Citadel reconstruction.png s3e7 Tales From the Citadel.png s3e7 under reconstruction.png s3e7 crowded city.png s3e7 construction.png s3e7 early morning.png s3e7 hailing cab.png s3e7 passed by.png s3e7 mad morty.png s3e7 rookie rick.png s3e7 talented rookie.png s3e7 morty school.png s3e7 professor snape.png s3e7 alcoholics everywhere.png s3e7 bald rick.png s3e7 rich rick.png s3e7 rick sigh.png Simple Rick's and the Morty candidate s3e7 train system.png s3e7 citadel morning news.png s3e7 hosts.png s3e7 falling rick and morty.png s3e7 Rick 0716-B.png s3e7 Rick 0716.png s3e7 nice garage.png s3e7 unicorn present.png s3e7 simple rick.png s3e7 little beth.png s3e7 dad.png s3e7 its all fake.png s3e7 simple rick's wafers.png s3e7 presidential race.png s3e7 trunk person morty.png s3e7 crystallized morty.png s3e7 cute morty.png s3e7 morty statue.png s3e7 candidate morty.png s3e7 same age.png Hardened cop meets the rookie and the Academy s3e7 Morty pride parade.png s3e7 watching parade.png s3e7 drinking coffee.png s3e7 grizzled morty cop.png s3e7 electrocute morty.png s3e7 cop morty.png s3e7 morty academy.png s3e7 professor rick.png s3e7 churning out mortys.png s3e7 snape morty.png s3e7 tall morty.png s3e7 slick.png s3e7 nerd group.png s3e7 lizard morty.png s3e7 hands in.png Passed over promotions and violations s3e7 simple ricks factory.png s3e7 production line.png s3e7 coat.png s3e7 stamp.png s3e7 Supervisor Rick.png s3e7 K-83 Cool Rick.png s3e7 hoodlum mortys.png s3e7 mortdonalds.png s3e7 kickin sides.png s3e7 morty mart.png s3e7 store ownder morty.png s3e7 street language.png s3e7 ghetto morty.png s3e7 gun in mouth.png Candidate Morty's insipiring speech s3e7 general.png s3e7 mc.png s3e7 debate hall.png s3e7 behind the scenes.png s3e7 pessimissm.png s3e7 juggler rick.png s3e7 crowd.png s3e7 candidate morty speaks.png s3e7 retired general rick.png s3e7 rick guilt rick.png s3e7 escape school.png s3e7 cock gun.png s3e7 fed up.png s3e7 kill boss.png s3e7 dead supervisor.png s3e7 factory rick shoots.png s3e7 inside with simple rick.png s3e7 life is a lie.png s3e7 breakdown.png s3e7 motivating.png s3e7 cheering crowd.png s3e7 look out into a sea of rams.png s3e7 beaten.png s3e7 shoulda believed.png s3e7 need a job.png Same old story: Mortys killing Mortys s3e7 flavor core rick.png s3e7 swat ricks.png s3e7 demands.png s3e7 716-c rick.png s3e7 rick 716s.png s3e7 election news.png s3e7 candidate morty is doing well.png s3e7 q and a.png s3e7 morty in a bar.png s3e7 less water.png s3e7 bartender morty.png s3e7 got secrets for u.png s3e7 shady rick.png s3e7 locos hideout.png s3e7 wrecked rick.png s3e7 high five.png s3e7 busted.png s3e7 all arrested.png s3e7 bad juju.png s3e7 real bad juju.png s3e7 bad portal.png s3e7 search place.png s3e7 crying morty.png s3e7 grandpa's got you.png s3e7 backstabbed.png s3e7 defense.png s3e7 trust a morty.png s3e7 the right one.png s3e7 all cuffed.png s3e7 medipack.png s3e7 burned place down.png s3e7 what happened.png s3e7 mortys killin mortys.png Stand by Morty s3e7 mega seeds.png s3e7 pilin.png s3e7 farmer rick.png s3e7 fellin a river.png s3e7 campfire.png s3e7 round a fire.png s3e7 dramatic slick.png s3e7 comin of age.png s3e7 drama code.png s3e7 touching hug.png s3e7 fat morty.png s3e7 hard rick cafe.png s3e7 plumber rick.png s3e7 baby rick.png s3e7 smooch baby.png s3e7 handshake.png s3e7 assassinate.png s3e7 tasered.png s3e7 security ricks.png s3e7 bleeding candidate.png Same old story: Ricks killing Mortys s3e7 the creepy morty.png s3e7 bad math.png s3e7 weird.png s3e7 lineless morty.png s3e7 slots.png s3e7 muscle mortys.png s3e7 not really a metaphor.png s3e7 narrowed eyes.png s3e7 pulling out guns.png s3e7 nother bartender morty.png s3e7 shoot out.png s3e7 cops on one end.png s3e7 morty killed.png s3e7 not even true.png s3e7 put it down.png s3e7 real tears or not.png s3e7 kills biggie.png s3e7 cop rick kills.png s3e7 backup arrives.png s3e7 ricks killing mortys.png Freedom at last s3e7 freeing simple rick.png s3e7 blender dimsension.png s3e7 bloodied.png s3e7 more rick than you.png s3e7 wonka rick.png s3e7 wonka rick2.png s3e7 young man.png s3e7 factory rick.png s3e7 clap exit.png s3e7 happy wave.png s3e7 exiting.png s3e7 shot.png s3e7 freedom taste.png s3e7 abandoned area.png s3e7 open gaes.png S3e7 Wishing portal.png s3e7 necklace.png s3e7 pessimistic morty.png s3e7 jump.png s3e7 shocked.png s3e7 suicide.png s3e7 garbage.png s3e7 dragging.png s3e7 security ricks 2.png s3e7 campaign manager morty.png s3e7 listen to me.png s3e7 executed.png Changes at the Citadel s3e7 freed.png s3e7 graduation.png s3e7 worth it.png s3e7 getting a hair cut.png s3e7 clothing district.png s3e7 raised hands.png s3e7 a little off the top.png s3e7 threatening morty.png s3e7 agreeable.png s3e7 new cops.png s3e7 cold speech.png s3e7 new sigal.png s3e7 cop rick with new sigal.png s3e7 taking mega seeds.png s3e7 corpse clean up.png s3e7 morty with drink.png s3e7 drink reflection.png s3e7 floating corpses.png s3e7 floating corpses2.png s3e7 ooh snap EVIL MORTY.png s3e7 evil morty photo.png End tag Ricklantis mixup.png s3e7 had fun.png s3e7 wet hair morty.png s3e7 pan out.png Videos Promotional videos Sneak Peek The Ricklantis Mixup Rick and Morty Adult Swim Behind the scenes Inside 'The Ricklantis Mixup' Rick and Morty Adult Swim Production art Promo art PresidentEvilMorty.png Character designs Prop designs Storyboards Background art Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 galleries